Always
by Trufreak89
Summary: Naomi tries to stop; but saying no to Katie Fitch is easier said than done.


**Title: **Always  
**  
Summary: **Naomi tries to stop; but saying no to Katie Fitch is easier said than done.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins, the characters, or anything associated with the show.

**A/N: **Just a random Kaomi one-shot I found on my laptop.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." Naomi lets out a heavy sigh as she drops her book bag on the floor beside her door. She crosses her arms protectively over her chest as her eyes narrow on the little redhead perched on her bed. "You can't just turn up here when you want, click your fingers and expect me to-"  
"To what?" The other girl lies back against the bed; she crosses one leg over the other, knowing the blonde's eyes will be glued to the tanned flesh that is on show from where her short leopard print skirt comes to an abrupt end mid-thigh.  
"You can't just show up here and…and… " It's not just her lips that are moving; her feet seem to have a mind of their own as they walk her over towards her bed. "You can't keep doing this to me!"

"I can do what I want, Naomi." She sits up and puts a leg on each side of the blonde before locking them together at the ankles and knocking her off balance. She stumbles forward and has to put her hands on to break her fall, so she ends up bent over the bed with a hand on each side of the other girl as their lips crash together. She tries to pull away; she knows that what she's trying to tell her is right, that they can't keep doing this. It's not fair on either of them; and it's not fair on Emily.

Katie's hands find the blonde's hair and tug almost painfully on it as she pulls the other girl in closer, pressing their bodies firmly against each other as she lies fully back on the bed and Naomi has to crawl up the bed to straddle her to stop her from pulling her hair out. Katie bites down on the other girl's lip as one of her hand goes to the waistband of her jeans.

"Fuck…we can't do this." Naomi pulls away and rolls on to her back. She stares up at the ceiling, unable to look at the pouting redhead beside her.  
"Come on Naomi, we've been through this a million times. You say no, I say yes…and then I win. So why fight it? You want this more than I do." Katie purrs in her ear as she slides up to her and starts working on the buttons of her jeans. Naomi closes her eyes and curses as she lets her do it.

It was never supposed to be like this. This thing with Katie was never supposed to happen. It started with a slap in the back of an alley outside a grungy nightclub that Cook had taken them all to at the start of college. The slap had led to an angry forceful kiss and the kissing had led to fucking; and she's been wrapped around Katie's little finger ever since. The oldest twin acts like it's Naomi who keeps coming back for more, but it's always Katie who calls her first or shows up at her house; Naomi just keeps letting her get away with it. Even when she does try to stop it, like now, Katie ignores her and carries on regardless.

"No, Katie. _You _want this." Naomi finally shoves her hand away as she tries to sit up and runs her own hand through her ruffled hair. Katie doesn't make it easy for her though and, with surprising strength for such a small person, she shoves her back down and crushes their lips together again as she gives up on the buttons all together and slips a hand down Naomi's jeans.  
"Fuck…" The blonde grunts as Katie's perfectly manicured nails rake against the sensitive skin of her hip. The oldest twin laughs as she flexes her fingers and Naomi's hips buck beneath her in response.  
"See, I told you this is what you wanted. It always is."

"I fucked Emily yesterday!" The blonde growls out, trying to piss the other girl off. It doesn't quite have the effect she was expecting. She doesn't expect to hear her laughing softly in her ear again as she nips at her earlobe.  
"And I bet you were wishing it was me, weren't you?" Naomi clamps her eyes shut as Katie roughly slips two fingers straight inside of her. Her whole body tenses and the redhead eases off a little, placing soft, almost tender kisses, along her jaw and down her neck. They both know she's right, even if Naomi isn't ready to admit it. Sex with Katie was supposed to be a release, a way to take the pressure off from years of denying herself what she really wanted; it was never supposed to be anything more than sex. "Weren't you?" Katie picks up the pace again when she doesn't answer, tipping Naomi over the edge; somewhere she's been precariously balancing for months.

Naomi hates herself as she keeps her eyes closed over and nods up at her. "Yes." She chokes out, Katie's skilful fingers ripping the word from her lips. Of course it's all about Katie, even when she's with Emily; it's _always_ about Katie.


End file.
